Summer Secret
by BttBFanFictionChallenge
Summary: Submission Number 2
1. Part 1

Dislcaimer: All characters are property of the seven network.

**

* * *

**

**Summer Secret**

-Part 1-

Martha sat on the beach, taking in the beautiful scenery. The bay blossomed at this time of year; early summer. She smiled to herself as she let the gentle breeze slide up her skin, refreshing her body. She then felt a hand on her shoulder that sent a shiver across her tanned arm. She grinned up at him.  
"Good evening." He smiled, "may I take a seat?" He asked politely. Martha giggled a little and nodded, gesturing for him to sit beside her. Jack sat on the sand and handed Martha a beer.  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Hang on, it's half empty!" Martha exclaimed. Jack grinned cheekily.  
"Or half full. Depends on how you look at it." He remarked. Martha laughed as she playfully hit him. "Okay, okay. No need to get violent." He joked, swapping the drinks over. Jack looked at Martha, watching her sip the beer. She looked so beautiful, just like she had always looked. Jack lifted his beer. "It's been one year since we met, Miss Mackenzie." He smiled. Martha beamed back and hit the bottles together.  
"And I don't regret it for one minute." Martha smiled happily, leaning up and planting a quick peck on his cheek. Jack looked confused.  
"Don't you remember the night?" He laughed, surprised of the thought that she had forgotten. Martha shrugged. Jack smiled as he rolled the bottom of her top up and slightly lowered the waistline of her skirt, showing a small black blodge. Martha laughed.  
"Oh, THAT night… yeah, I remember." She giggled. "Okay – I'd change that." Jack laughed.  
"I wouldn't" He grinned sweetly, kissing her forehead.  
"Now you're just sucking up." She laughed. "So you don't cringe when you think of what happened then? Actually, I suppose you don't… I came off worse."

-

"I hate him." She said to herself, slamming her hands onto the balcony railings. "I can't believe he made me look like such a fool!" She grumbled angrily. Martha had had to get out of the bay and to a hotel in the city to cool down after the Jesse ordeal. She knew she needed to chill. To have a night without any reminders of Jesse was the remedy. She looked down at her watch, which read five. "I best go meet her in reception." She told herself, walking out of the suite.

-

A group of guys were forming in reception. Every couple of minutes a new member would join, adding to the pack. The leader looked at his watch then gathered everyone's attention.  
"Right, let's go check in! The names under Marshall." He said, picking up his suitcase.  
"What about Holden?" Someone asked.  
"He said he'd try to come, but you know, with Chambers and his new location… I assume he hasn't made it." They nodded understandingly.  
"Who hasn't made it?" Jack grinned, walking through the doors.  
"Holden!" Craig exclaimed, hugging his friend.  
"Whoa." Jack said, pushing him off. "Careful, I don't want people getting the wrong impression." Jack laughed.  
"I didn't think you'd made it." Craig admitted.  
"How could I miss your stags night?" Jack smiled. "Especially since it's in this posh place. Big enough Craigy boy?" Jack asked, slapping his hand on Craig's shoulder as he gazed at the beautiful décor in the hotel.

Jack joined the end of the line that had formed at the desk, and watched his pals drool over the attractive blonde women that walked by. Sure, they were beautiful, but there was nothing unique about them. Their short skirts, skimpy tops, and blonde hair were mirrored on all their friends. Of course, Jack couldn't fault them. He had been a victim of these looks before! He could think of no straight guy that would be able to resist their looks.

One girl however stood out to Jack. Not only was she rolling her eyes and muttering abuse at the party under her breath; she was breathtakingly stunning. More importantly, she was unique. She was … perfect. Jack watched in awe as she floated through the room and sat down on one of the many comfy chairs in reception.

Jack couldn't stop gazing at her beauty. Even as she impatiently looked at her phone she was gorgeous. He watched as one of his friends began to chat her up. Initially he felt threatened. He tried to listen to their conversation, but soon realised he had nothing to worry about. Jack watched on, witnessing his friend being well and truly humiliated by the girl's flat out refusal. After his friends escape, she stood up and headed outside. On her way to the door Jack caught her eye. She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. He looked incredible in his board shorts and t-shirt. She studied him, his clean-shaven face and his gorgeous brown eyes. The eyes that were looking straight back at her. She looked away, blushing, and continued out the door.

"Can you just look after my bag? I'll be right back." Jack asked his friend before him in the queue. Jack almost ran outside, fearing that she'd gone. He didn't know why, but he had this urgency to talk to her. She was intriguing and different, and Jack loved it. He strolled out the doors and looked around. There she was, sitting on the wall, staring at her mobile. She looked up at Jack, and the blush returned to her face.

'Oh my God, I'm doing it again!' She thought. 'Why am I like this? Get a grip girl. He's not that good looking.' She looked up at him, watching him walk over to her, flashing a cute smile. 'Okay, maybe he is.'  
"Hey," he spoke softly, "just wanted to apologize for my mate bothering you. He does that to girls sometimes." Jack laughed, trying to make conversation.  
"Really? You and your mate have a lot in common then." She gave a quick, fake smile and looked back to her mobile.  
"Oh, you're a comedian then." Jack said sarcastically, sitting down beside her. "What's your name?" Jack asked.  
"Haven't you got the message? I'm not interested in being your Stag night girl." Martha answered, not looking up from the display screen that reflected the late afternoons sun. Jack nodded.  
"That's a pretty long name…" Jack sighed, making it clear that he wasn't going to give up easily.  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.  
"What?" Jack asked curiously.  
"Can you hear that?" She asked. Jack and Martha both sat still on the wall, listening carefully. "It's silence - no one finds you funny." She told him, standing up. Jack couldn't help but laugh; she was going to be a challenge. Jack stood up and walked behind her.  
"Who's stood you up then?" Jack asked over her shoulder. She spun around, offended.  
"No one's stood me up." She defended quickly. Jack chuckled.  
"Boyfriend?" Jack guessed. Martha sighed angrily as she walked past him.  
"None of your damn business. Jerk." She said as she stormed off.

Martha stomped into her room and slammed her phone onto the bed. She was furious. Martha didn't have a boyfriend because he had turned out to be more of a jerk than the guy downstairs. All the feelings of embarrassment and stupidity came back as she thought about Jesse. She fell back onto the bed, thinking of how aggravating the guy was downstairs. She'd spent 10 minutes thinking about how furious she was with this stranger, when something finally dawned on her. She'd forgotten about Jesse. She sat up with a smile, realising that she had actually calmed down about the whole situation. It was like all the anger and frustration that she had towards Jesse was being directed towards this new man. She happily skipped to the balcony, planning to make the most of the lovely summer weather.

As Jack slowly undressed in his room, his mind was troubled with guilty thoughts. He felt bad for upsetting the girl; he'd obviously hit a nerve. He would apologize but he didn't know where she'd be! He hadn't even had a chance to find out her name, so how would he track her down? He also felt a little upset at her having a boyfriend. It was clear that she had one, which explained why she acted so extremely uninterested in him beforehand. She was just being a good girlfriend; not playing hard to get. Jack changed his trousers, and began to button up his shirt when he heard a familiar female voice. He followed it out onto the balcony. He casually peered over the wall separating his balcony from the neighbour's, and there she was, on the phone.

"You mean you're not coming?" Martha asked. "Awwww. It's okay, honest. I've got some Stags to keep me company." She laughed. "Yea, big rowdy lot." Martha rested back on the chair and looked out to the view, the view with Jack's face. "Jesus!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I've got something on my wall. Talk later." She slammed the phone shut and looked at him with anger.


	2. Part 2

Dislcaimer: All characters are property of the seven network.

* * *

**  
Summer Secret**

-Part 2-

Jack grinned as Martha's face grew red.  
"Oh my God you freak!" Martha yelled.  
The grin remained, and it wasn't helping his case.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize for earlier." Jack said, trying to change the subject.  
"What do you mean?" Martha asked angrily, still furious at this random guy.  
"For talking about your boyfriend. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Jack apologized. Martha gave out a small smile, her fury drifting away. 'He's quite sweet.'  
"I don't have a boyfriend." Martha told him.  
"Oh." Jack said, trying not to sound pleased. "Then why'd you run off?" He asked.  
"It's complicated." She answered, signalling the end of the topic.  
"So," Jack began smiling. "Your name?" He asked. Martha grinned.  
"Martha." She said, "Yours?"  
"Jack." He answered.  
"Well, Jack. Can't you fasten up buttons?" She asked. Jack looked confused.  
"Yea, why?"  
"Oh, it just looks as if you've had a few problems." She laughed, gesturing to his shirt. He looked down and was horrified to see what he'd done. Not only had he failed to button up the entire shirt, but also he hadn't even managed to do the few he'd done correctly. He felt his face heat with embarrassment and looked back up at Martha – but she'd gone. He heard her giggling and the sound of her hotel room door shut. He felt like a complete fool! He needed to fix this. He ran through the apartment and swung the door open, only to be met by the groom.  
"Whoa!" Jack shouted, surprised.  
"Come on, we're all waiting for you." Craig said, tapping his watch.  
"Oh yea! Sorry. I forgot." Jack apologized, trying to look over Craig's shoulder and down the corridor.  
"What are you looking for?" Craig asked, spinning around and taking a look down the hallway himself.  
"Nothing." Jack lied, shutting the door behind him.

"What's with the shirt?" Craig laughed.

Martha sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. She was thinking about Jack at the hotel room - he had been so embarrassed, which made it much more amusing for her. She was still smiling to herself when the bar man placed a beer in front of her.  
"Who is he?" He asked. Martha snapped out of her daydream.  
"Who's who?" She asked, confused. The barman laughed.  
"The man you're thinking about!" He exclaimed. Martha's smile faded. 'Oh God, I don't like him… do I? I can't… I won't let another guy do this to me.' She thought to herself.  
"Martha!" Jack cheered, walking in with the Stag party. He strutted towards her, taking a seat next to her. "You found that funny," He smiled. "Making me look like a fool."  
"You did that all by yourself if I remember correctly." Martha said, trying not give into his charm.  
"Ahh, so that's the man." The barman smiled.  
"What man?" Jack asked.  
"The man she was daydreaming about a few moments ago." The barman laughed whilst he passed Jack a beer.  
"Oh, really?" Jack smiled, looking at Martha. Martha shot the barman an icy look, then one to Jack.  
"Don't get your hopes up, the only reason you entered my mind was so I could laugh at your pure stupidity." She answered sharply, standing up.  
"What's up?" Jack asked, confused.  
"I don't see the point in wasting my time hanging around you." Martha snapped.  
"So you'd rather sit by yourself? Is that more productive than making a new buddy?" Jack asked, Martha nodded.  
"If that buddy is you, then yes." She smiled, and walked off towards a table nearer the pool. Jack sighed and slowly returned to where the Stag party was sitting. It wasn't that he was having a bad time with his friends; he just knew he'd be having a better time with Martha. She just had that feistiness that Jack adored and found addictive. He loved to wind her up, and he loved her short, comical retorts– even though their main purpose was to offend him. It was difficult for him to have fun with the lads with a girl on his mind, but he wasn't going running back to her, not without an invite of course.

Martha looked over at Jack sitting at the main table. "He is gorgeous;" she admitted. She watched him laughing and joking with his mates. She couldn't take her eyes off him! She was incredibly bored now that he'd left her alone. She stared at him for a few more moments, trying to come up with a plan to get him to come over.

Jack mischievously switched his half-empty beer with Craig's full pint, and took a sip. He watched the look of confusion as Craig lifted his glass, now with less beer inside. There was a roar of laughter as Craig slowly pieced up Jack's smirk and full pint. Martha couldn't help but giggle a little; it was funny to watch. Jack spun around, hearing Martha's laugh. He looked at her and smiled. To his amazement, she smiled back.  
"Excuse me." Jack said, standing up and walking towards Martha's table. This was the invitation he'd been waiting for. As Jack got closer he realised that Martha's smile was not friendly, but mischievous.

"I was thinking about what you said." Martha began. "About making a buddy."  
"You mean you're not going to be anti-social?" Jack gasped sarcastically.  
"No, I'd like to be your buddy." She said. Jack grinned.  
"Grea-" He began, but was interrupted by Martha placing her finger to his lips.  
"Martha hasn't finished yet." She interrupted. "I don't make buddies with anyone Jack, especially not with wusses." She told him.  
He defended himself quickly. "What have I done that suggests I am?"  
"What have you done that has suggested you're not?" Martha replied. Jack laughed.  
"True. What can I do to show I'm not a wuss?" Jack asked, falling right into Martha's plan.  
"Hmm… Beat me in dare." She stuck her tongue out. Jack grinned.  
"Deal." He said, outstretching his arm. Martha accepted the grip and shook his hand, trying not to melt as she felt his warm touch.

"Your dare first." She smiled. Jack nodded in acceptance. Martha looked around the swimming area, seeking out inspiration. She looked over at the large man in the swimming pool. A field of bubbles occasionally flowed from him every minute or so. 'Perfect' she thought smiling. "I dare you to keg that guy swimming in the water." She said, gesturing to the man.  
"What's 'keg'?" he asked, standing up and taking a better look at his mission.  
"Well, I could do a demonstration." She laughed, reaching out and putting her hands on the top of his trousers. "Yoink!" She shouted, tugging downwards. Jack slammed his hands down and held his trousers up, just quick enough to prevent an embarrassing display. He looked down at a smiling Martha. He couldn't help but laugh. However this slowly faded as it dawned on him what his dare was.  
"I'm not going anywhere near that mans butt! He's got a wind problem Martha!" Jack cried. Martha giggled.  
"I can't believe you've chickened out already! Fine, I guess I'll have to make buddies with that guy who asked me out earlier. I'm sure he'll play dare with me, unlike some people…" She grinned.  
"I'm not jumping in the pool in these clothes." Jack stated.  
"Get changed then. Dumbass." She answered. Jack had no excuses left, so he forced a smile and walked inside the hotel.

Several minutes passed, when she saw a tanned blur run past her. It dived in the swimming pool, creating a big splash. Martha faced the pool, "You ready then?"  
"Oh yes. Can't wait." Jack said sarcastically. Just as he was about to duck under, another swarm of bubbles appeared around the man. Jack stood in horror. "Martha, this is cruel."  
"Don't forget to hold your breath." She said. "And your nose!" She added with an evil laugh. Jack forced a fake grin and ducked under.

"Aaargh!" The man yelled. A few seconds later Jack rose further down the pool, acting as if it wasn't him. Martha giggled as she walked over to the edge and looked down at the wet Jack.  
"Well done." She congratulated him smiling. They both looked towards the man, who had quickly pulled up his trunks and was angrily looking around.  
"Who did that?" He grumbled. As the large man spun around, Martha and Jack had noticed that he wasn't large because of his weight, it was because of his muscles. Jack swallowed his fear and continued to act natural; praying the man wouldn't realise it was him. Martha smirked.  
"What was that?" She asked. Jack looked confused. "What did you just say?" Martha asked loudly.  
"I didn't say anything…" Jack answered.  
"What did you do?" She asked even louder, with a grin on her face. Jack's eyes widened as he realised Martha's devious plan.  
"Martha, don't!" He begged as the man looked towards them. Martha's smirk remained as she continued.  
"Oh my God Jack! You pulled-" Martha began, but was interrupted when Jack jumped out of the water, grabbed her hand and pulled her in, preventing her from saying anymore. Jack sighed in relief as the man left the pool area. Jack wasn't a wuss, but he wasn't an idiot either. He knew he wouldn't have stood a chance against that buff guy. He looked at Martha, spluttering beside him. "I'll kill you." She said as she swam to the side.


	3. Part 3

Dislcaimer: All characters are property of the seven network.

* * *

**  
Summer Secret**

-Part 3-

She sat down on the edge, twisting her hair dry. "Why the hell did you do that?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
"Well, you were going to get me beaten up! I had to do something." Jack explained. Martha smiled; she could see the funny side of it.  
"Look out! The man's back!" She exclaimed, pointing behind him.  
"What?" Jack asked, spinning around. Martha jumped in the water and onto his back. She laughed as she dunked him under.  
"I can't believe you fell for that." She shouted through the water. As soon as she'd stopped pushing downwards, Jack came crashing up. He laughed as he picked her up, dragging her to the deeper end in his arms.

She pulled the door open and left it swaying, allowing Jack to enter freely. "I'll just be one minute." She said, racing into the bathroom. Jack strolled in the apartment. After half an hour of playing in the pool, they both agreed to get changed and then head back downstairs. Martha of course needed more time to get ready, so they arranged for Jack to stop by on his way downstairs.  
"Are you sure you're okay about leaving your party?" Martha asked, walking out of the bathroom.  
"Yea. They probably haven't even noticed I've left." Jack laughed. Martha and Jack stopped as they listened to a roar of cheer from the Stag's party outside.  
"I think they've noticed." Martha smiled cheekily. Jack looked up to respond but was taken aback by her beauty. She was wearing a flowing skirt, pale singlet and flip-flops. She also had her damp hair down, making her look even more stunning. "What?" Martha asked, staring at Jack. Jack snapped out of his daydream.  
"Oh…er…nothing." Jack lied, standing up and walking towards the door. Martha shrugged and followed him, closing the door behind her.

Martha and Jack sat outside, the summer sky now fading, the outdoor lights compensated for the lack of sunlight. Martha followed Jack to a table near a lamp.  
"You look great." Jack complimented, unable to hold it in. Martha blushed.  
"Thanks. Some idiot pulled me in a pool so I had to get changed into the only other outfit I had." Martha smiled. Jack laughed.  
"Idiot.." He joked. "Well, it's a nice outfit." Jack grinned.  
"Thanks. Me and my friend were supposed to be going out, hence the skirt." She told him. Jack suddenly stood up.  
"Well, why don't we?" He proposed.  
"Why don't we what?" Martha asked, confused.  
"Go out! Come on!" He smiled, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the hotel.

"Holden!" Craig shouted running after them. Jack spun around, remembering about the Stag party he'd run away from. Martha signalled that she'd continue to walk outside and wait for him there.  
"You don't mind if I go out for a while with Martha do you?" Jack asked. Craig chuckled.  
"No, not at all." He smiled. "I just wanted to wish you luck." He winked. Jack laughed as he walked off. "Have fun!" Craig shouted after Jack playfully.

A few hours later a drunk Jack and Martha were walking along a busy road in Sydney. It was overpopulated with bars and clubs, yet it still looked beautiful. The summer sun had faded, replaced by a beautiful dark sky. Martha gazed up to the stars.  
"Aren't they pretty?" She asked.  
"Just like you." He smiled. Martha looked up at him.  
"That's just cheesey. Next you'll compliment my eyes…" She teased, flickering her eyelids.  
"You can't blame me for trying." Jack laughed. Martha began to walk, but tripped over her feet and stumbled into Jack. Jack's balance was also off thanks to the drinks he'd had, and they fell crashing into a wall.  
"Whoops." Martha whispered as they both laughed. Jack slowly pulled himself up, and then dragged Martha to her feet. "Whoa!" She squealed, nearly falling backwards. Jack grabbed her shoulders, holding her up the best he could. They were a few inches apart now, and could feel the attraction. He stared into her eyes, and his face neared hers. Martha suddenly began to laugh. "Sorry. I can't take you seriously with that on your face." Jack lifted his hand up and rubbed his cheek where the pink temporary tattoo sat. He chuckled.  
"Why'd you dare me to put such a stupid thing on? I bet I look queer with it on my cheek." Jack exclaimed.  
"You look pretty." Martha teased. "Anyway, it's very cool… I've always wanted a fairy tattoo right there." She said, roughly poking her hip.  
"Well what's stopping you?" Jack asked. Martha shrugged.  
"Granddad will kill me. 'If you ever touch guns, drugs, tattoos or get in to trouble with the police, I'll flamin' kill ya.'" She mocked in a low tone voice.  
"Well, I dare you to get one." Jack smiled, gesturing to the building behind her. Martha turned slowly to find the blinding neon light illuminating her face. It read: 'Tatuus, Peersings & Stooff.' She spun back around to Jack.  
"Hell no." She replied. Jack smiled.  
"So you're a chicken then hey? You're giving up and making me the champ?" He cheered excitedly, beginning to dance. Martha looked at him. 'I can't let him win.'  
"Don't start your victory dance yet fairy boy; I'm going in." She said, putting on a brave smile. She took a deep breath and walked into the shop, approaching the heavily tattooed man in leather.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jack asked worriedly. He hadn't expected Martha to take it this far; to see her lying on the chair waiting for the needle wasn't something he thought he'd see.  
"Yup." Martha said bravely, trying to act calm.  
"This is stupid Martha, you don't have to do this!" He said.  
"Yes I do." She replied. Jack shuddered as the man brought out the large needle. He spun around and made a dash for the door.  
"I'm… just going to go to the shop." Jack said, stumbling out the door. This cheered Martha up slightly; Jack was afraid of needles. She'd have to tease him about this later.

-

"Aarggh! No! No! No!" She screamed "I don't want it anymore. I'll pay for the needle, just please, don't give me a tattoo!" She begged. The bald man sighed, angrily snapping off his rubber gloves and throwing them aside. Martha looked down at her naked hip, gazing at the black imprint that she was now scarred with. 'It could have been a lot worse', she thought as he placed a dressing over the top. After he'd finished Martha slowly stood up and walked towards the street. She could see Jack's figure through a shop window. She was blocked from exiting however, by two men dressed in blue.  
"Hang on there." One said, holding her by the arm. The other cop ran through the shop and into the staff room. Seconds later he returned with the tattoo artist and a bag of white powder.  
"Look what we have here." The second cop said, swinging it in front of the angry tattoo artist's face. Martha watched as he was dragged into one of the cop cars, shocked. She began to step away when the first officer held on tighter.  
"You're coming down the station young lady." He said.  
"What do you mean? I've done nothing wrong! I didn't know about the drugs! I just came for a tattoo!" She exclaimed, but the police officer didn't believe her, so he persisted in guiding her to the police station.

-

Jack strolled over to the dark, empty shop. He read the timetable that was stuck onto the door.  
"She must have been his last customer." Jack thought, stumbling off into the darkness.

-


	4. Part 4

Dislcaimer: All characters are property of the seven network.

* * *

**  
Summer Secret**

-Part 4-

Jack awoke to the sound of the phone ringing beside him. He groaned as he picked up.  
"Jack!" Martha's weak voice cried.  
"Martha?" Jack asked unsure.  
"I'm down the police station. Get your bum down here and bail me out." She ordered.  
"Why are you in the police station?" Jack asked groggily, but the response was the sound of a dead phone line.

-

"So the police thought you had something to do with the drugs?" Jack asked whilst him and Martha walked down the hotel corridor.  
"Yes. They didn't believe that I just wanted a tattoo." She said. "It didn't help that I was drunk either; they thought I was high or something…" Jack laughed. "What the hell is funny? I was humiliated! I had to sleep in a cell! Do you know what that's like? I bet you don't, you probably haven't even stepped foot into a flipping police station…" Martha shouted.  
"Actually I-" Jack began.  
"You know what, I don't care. You infuriate me, you know that? You left me in that place, clearly rough and unsafe, after daring me to do it! Just go away!" Martha snapped, storming off into her room. Jack stood motionless.  
"So I guess this means you're angry?" Jack asked to the closed door.

-

Martha gazed out of the window, looking at the approaching bay. She'd been thinking about Jack for her entire journey. How his smile made her go weak at the knees, how he never gave up even when she pushed him away, and how funny and friendly he was. These thoughts however were quickly replaced with angry, furious memories. She'd been so humiliated, and what made it worse was she couldn't even ring her granddad up at the station for help; just Jack. He had to go and save her, and she knew that he'd loved it. As soon as he'd started laughing Martha had just cracked. She'd been waiting for it to happen. Part of her regretted speaking to him in the way she did, and not setting things straight before she left, but the other part was proud for yelling at him; she thought he deserved everything he got.

-

Jack sat in the back of the taxi, staring out the window. He couldn't believe Martha had gone. He knew she was angry but he didn't think she wouldn't say bye. He'd had a great time with her; she was smart, funny and beautiful. A girl that Jack wouldn't meet again. All he knew was her first name, no surname or number. Disappointed would be an understatement for what Jack was feeling. He felt saddened because he would never hang around with her again. The possibility of them ever meeting back up was very slim, and Jack just had to get used to it.

-

"And you told no one about it?" Jack laughed.  
"Nope! I knew granddad would kill me, and Robbie would never let me live it down!" She exclaimed. **"**But you hated me when I came to the bay because of it. So if everyone didn't know, then they…"  
"…just thought I had a problem with you." She smiled. "No one blamed me; they all thought you were a bit of a freak…" Martha joked.  
"I suppose they all thought I was mentally ill for fancying you." Jack teased. Martha playfully hit him, encouraging Jack to tickle her. "Do you still regret it?" Jack asked. Martha laughed as she tried to squirm away.  
"No I don't regret it!" She squealed, releasing a sigh of relief when Jack stopped tickling. "I love you." He whispered gently, gazing into her eyes.  
"I love you too." She smiled, before lifting upwards to close in a kiss.


End file.
